The invention relates to a method of and apparatus for riveting, and it has more particular reference to the riveting together of sections of sheet metal or other sheet materials.
The riveting together of two sheet metal parts normally involves three steps: the formation of corresponding or registering holes through the two parts, the insertion of a rivet through the two parts, the insertion of a rivet through the two aligned holes, and the deformation, to expand the diameter, of the inserted end portion of the rivet.
Riveting therefore may be a fairly time consuming operation. Another aspect of riveting which in certain aplications is disadvantageous is that the rivet head normally projects above the surrounding riveted material. In some cases it is desirable that the surface should be flush, withour projections therefrom.